


you like me, i like you

by amazonqueen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gyuhao, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Out of Character, Partying, Queer Youth, Rare Pair Fest 2017, SNSD cameos, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, UNO, University, copious references to uno, everyone's queer, frat boys, idk i'm just bad at this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonqueen/pseuds/amazonqueen
Summary: "Seungkwan told me you kicked Jun-hyung in the nuts once.”Minghao groaned. “Why does everyone keep saying that? I hit him on the head with a frying pan. Twice.”orfraternity!SVT ft gyuhao as two stupid idiots





	you like me, i like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HBingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/gifts).



> @HBingo hope you like it!
> 
> quick note: 95liners are seniors, seungkwan and vernon are the youngest, chan is unfortunately not in the story bc he's a baby :c

Kim Mingyu tapped his pencil against the edge of his desk in a fit of excess energy and an attempt to focus, as was usual with the tall university student. Sitting still and listening to the professor talk could get boring if you were doing it for two hours, even if you were taking notes. And he wasn’t; it was a class discussion and they were still going over what the professor had already said before.

Seokmin, one of his classmates and friends, tapped him from behind. “Mingyu,” he hissed. “Look look look,” and stuck his phone out at him. Mingyu took the phone and peered at the fraternity group chat (he hadn’t seen it because he’d forgotten to charge his phone again and it was down to like five percent and he didn’t want to waste battery on memes and random comments about other students from Seungkwan)

 **jun:** there’s a party over at sigma nu sigma delta’s house tonight, anyone going?

 **wonwoo:** can’t, i have a project due in two days and my partner’s done none of his work

 **jun:** boo :c

 **jun:** anyone else?

 **seungkwan:** YES

“Are you going?”

Mingyu opened his mouth to ask how Jun-hyung even knew there was a party at Sigma Nu Sigma Delta, who were, first of all, a sorority, and second of all fucking campus royalty. They were not known for having parties; there were other sororities for that. Mingyu wasn’t sure what they did to interact with other groups outside of parties, only that they were queens.

Then he remembered that he lived in a house with gossips the likes of Wen Junhui and Boo Seungkwan. Seungkwan, in particular, was impressive in the range of his social network; he was a freshman vocal major and had somehow already managed to become the Gretchen Wiener of their university, although thankfully with better hair.

“Sure,” he replied. “It’s not like I have anything better to do. And I’ve never been to a Sigma Nu Sigma Delta party.”

“I know, right? I hear it’s their first in like two years, Seungkwan is freaking out.”

“I saw. He’s their biggest fan, remember?”

Mingyu glanced over at the clock by the lecture hall’s door; they had less than five minutes left of the class.

Nothing really important ever happened in the last five minutes of any class, except maybe homework assignments. And Mingyu already knew what the homework was, because this professor had told them before class discussion.

“Who else from the group is going?” Mingyu asked as he snatched the phone from Seokmin. Sparing a low yelp of surprise and then a “Hey!”, Seokmin didn’t make much of a ruckus. He scrolled down to see if anyone else had replied, but Seungkwan had been the last person to send a message in the chat.

“Seokmin, you going?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to miss this,” Seokmin replied immediately, as if he shouldn’t even have asked.

Mingyu tapped out a reply.

 **seokmin:** mingyu and i are going

“Okay you can have it back now,” he said, and handed it over to Seokmin.

The clock ticked to the end of class, and Mingyu stood up, grabbing his stuff before heading straight to the door. “See you back at the house?” he asked Seokmin.

“Yeah, I have another class.”

Mingyu waved goodbye to his friend and headed back to the house.

* * *

Someone was sleeping on the frat’s living room couch that turned out to be, on closer examination, Jeonghan-hyung, which explained it. The senior was facing impending graduation at the end of the year and also just liked to sleep a lot, which meant he was the perennial occupant of the couch when it wasn’t being used for, like, movie watching.

“Hi Seungcheol-hyung!” he called out to the frat’s leader, standing over his textbook at the kitchen counter for some reason.

“Hi Mingyu,” he replied, eyes not leaving the textbook.

“Are you going to the party tonight?” Mingyu tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs and his room.

“Hm?” Seungcheol-hyung replied, distracted. Mingyu probably should have given up then and there, but he had never really known how to do that and so continues, “The party. At Sigma Nu Sigma Delta’s house. It’s tonight.”

“Party?” Jeonghan-hyung is miraculously awake at the mere mention of a party a few times (and miraculously without bedhead although that’s not a miracle when it comes to him) and narrowing his eyes at Mingyu from over the arm of the couch.

“Yeah, at Sigma Nu Sigma Delta’s house,” Jun-hyung says, descending the stairs. Jun-hyung is also easily summoned by the mention of a party.

“It was in the chat.”

“Was it?” Seungcheol-hyung said, still half-occupied by his textbook. “God, you’re worse than Wonwoo,” Jun-hyung said, “at least I’m allowed to have some fun with him. But you’re off-limits.”

“Didn’t know you knew what those were,” Jeonghan-hyung said under his breath as he grudgingly rolled off the couch and onto the floor, where he subsequently laid for a few moments before standing up properly.

“Coming from you? You cheat in every game you play,” Jun-hyung sniped back. It was normal, especially with these two, for members to banter and insult each other without any real bite underneath the words.

“Hey,” Jeonghan-hyung protested, “I played Uno four times yesterday with Jisoo and only cheated twice.”

“You think a 50% cheat rate is good?” Jun-hyung asked, faking incredulity but not actually because everyone knew that Jeonghan-hyung was an incorrigible cheater.

“Isn’t the more important question why hyung played Uno four times with the same person?” Mingyu asked, a little laugh leaving him.

“The important thing is that you three stop messing around in the living room,” Seungcheol-hyung said, finally looking up from his textbook. “I’ll go,” he said, directing this at Mingyu.

“Jeonghan, are you going?” Jun-hyung asked, now that he was reminded of the party. “Of course,” Jeonghan replied, perching on the arm of the couch. “I’ll make Jisoo goes too, he can make sure no one dies.”

“Wow, you’re acting responsible, I feel like I should be proud of you,” Jun-hyung said in a mocking, sarcastic, higher-pitched voice.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan-hyung replied, and then flopped backwards onto the couch. “What time’s it?”

“Three thirty,” Mingyu replied before anyone else could.

“Okay, that’s like an hour to sleep. Goodbye. Someone wake me up at four thirty.”

Mingyu shrugged and finished his walk up the staircase, leaving his stuff on the desk and getting started on his homework.

Or he tried, but DJ Boo was in the house, and he had no chance.

“Mingyu-hyung!”

“Seungkwannie,” Mingyu cooed from his spot at the desk. Then, realizing what his roommate was doing, he turned around and gazed inquisitively at the younger boy.

“Seungkwan,” he began in a voice that already knew the answer to its question, “please don’t tell me you’re picking out clothes already.”

“I am a good child and I was raised not to tell lies,” Seungkwan warbled from his spot in front of his closet, frowning at his selection of clothes.

“Oh come on, it’s not like the Sigma Nu Sigma Delta girls are going to notice,” Mingyu pointed out. “There are eight of them. How many people are showing up to their party?”

“At least seventy,” Seungkwan replied immediately.

“...you weren’t supposed to answer that but okay. My point is that they might not even see you and whatever outfit you settle on.”

Seungkwan ignored this particular point and continued. “Which shirt should I wear, this one or this one?”

Mingyu looked at the two identical shirts, save for their colours; one was red, and one was closer to what Seungkwan would call maroon. “Whichever one matches your pants better?”

“I’m wearing dark jeans, Mingyu, either one would go with that,” Seungkwan said in exasperation; he had dropped the hyung suffix at some point, but Mingyu didn’t think it was a good time to remind the younger boy of that.

“Um,” he said eloquently. “The darker one?”

Seungkwan blinked at him for a few moments before tossing the maroon shirt onto his bed, where a pair of dark blue skinny jeans were currently residing.

“Okay, now for your clothes,” Seungkwan said, crossing to Mingyu’s closet. Mingyu had by now abandoned all hopes of even starting his homework, and was just watching Seungkwan examine the clothes in his closet.

“Your legs are long as fuck you might as well show that off,” Seungkwan said under his breath. “Thank you?” Mingyu replied.

“Shh,” Seungkwan said, grabbing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. “You’re wearing these.”

“Seungkwan, I’m never going to be able to get those off me drunk,” Mingyu pointed out. “It’s September, who said you were going to get laid?” Seungkwan sniped back.

“Not,” Mingyu said, “what I meant.”

“Mhm,” Seungkwan replied, and grabbed a white t-shirt with some black lines creating abstract designs on it. “And you’re wearing this.”

The shirt and jeans were thrown at his face, along with a choker that Seungkwan had dug out from somewhere; Mingyu didn’t know where, he just knew it wasn’t from his closet.

“Ok, stylist-nim.”

“You better appreciate my work,” Seungkwan humphed. “You’re going to look fantastic.”

“Thank you, stylist-nim.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Mingyu laughed.

* * *

"Okay everybody, headcount.” Seungcheol-hyung called out from the sidewalk. “One!”

“Two,” Jeonghan-hyung replied. “Three,” Jisoo-hyung continued. “Four five eight,” blended neatly right after each other; that would be Jun-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung, as well as Seokmin.

“Nine,” Mingyu said, and then “Ten!” piped up Seungkwan. “Eleven,” was Hansol, and that was that. Neither Wonwoo-hyung nor Jihoon-hyung were up for partying, which was expected; those two didn’t like the party scene and Wonwoo-hyung had a test soon anyways, which was his nominal excuse for staying behind.

Sigma Nu Sigma Delta’s house was kind of far from the Sigma Beta Tau house, but not all that far; they were technically still on the Row, which was all that counted. Even if the Row was a long-ass road.

By the time they got there, the party seemed to have just gotten into the swing of things; Mingyu could tell because the full sorority wasn’t there to welcome the new guests, just some of them. Their leader, Kim Taeyeon, was still at the front door, smiling widely.

“Hi, we’re Sigma Beta Tau, from down the road,” Seungcheol-hyung said, the same smile plastered on his face.

“Welcome to the party,” one of their other members said. She was a good deal taller than Taeyeon-ssi, with dark brown hair that had obviously been heated into some sort of waves.

And with that, the almost complete contingent from Sigma Beta Tau entered the Sigma Nu Sigma Delta house.

The music was pounding. The lights were blinding. The people were crowding everywhere. The alcohol – well, Mingyu hadn’t seen the alcohol yet, but he was sure there was an abundance of it that was going to be fully taken advantage of by the end of the night.

Speaking of alcohol, actually, he should go check that out. The rest of his fraternity had scattered within the four walls of the house, and Mingyu had suddenly been left alone inside the house, watching a throng of people grind on each other under the guise of dancing, cups of who-knew-what in hand, and a few people actually able to dance.

Out of the few, most of them were people he recognized; Soonyoung-hyung, who could never resist a good beat, Jun-hyung, who was dating Wonwoo-hyung but could never resist a hot body to dance with, and some other kid with the most vibrant red hair he’d ever seen totally killing it out on the dance floor.

It was kind of mesmerizing to watch people who knew what they were doing dance, but the drinks table was calling his name at the moment.

Mingyu made a pit stop at the long counter in the kitchen, where he bumped into Jeonghan-hyung, mixing up some sort of deadly concoction that was sure to end with him drunk off his ass, and Jisoo-hyung, who was making sure that Jeonghan-hyung didn’t make something _too_ deadly.

“No more vodka,” Jisoo-hyung reprimanded, and gently took the bottle away from him. Jeonghan-hyung sighed, then took a sip of the finished product. “Not bad. Try some?”

“I don’t drink and you offering that to me isn’t going to make me start,” Jisoo-hyung sighed. Jeonghan-hyung pouted, then moved on to his next target. “Mingoo,” he cooed. “Try some?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu began, “that looks fucking lethal.” Jeonghan-hyung shrugged. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Mingyu warily took a sip, and then another. “Hey, that’s actually pretty good,” he said in surprise. “Make me one.”

It reminded him a little of lemonade-flavoured vodka, but he was pretty sure Jeonghan-hyung hadn’t put any lemonade, just Sprite and probably some triple sec. It was lemon-limey sweet but with the sort of kick that his hyung went for when making drinks.

God, they were all going to be drunk as _fuck_ by the time this was over.

“One Fucking Lethal for Kim Mingoo,” Jeonghan-hyung said, and slid him his own cup of the cocktail. “Thanks hyung,” Mingyu replied, and went out to find a couch and maybe watch some people dance, find someone to dance with.

A little while and a significant amount of drinks later, Kim Mingoo was drunk off his ass and on the dance floor. He was dancing with – someone, he wasn’t sure, maybe it didn’t count as dancing with them but they were slightly closer than he was with the other dancers and so maybe that counted?

Anyways, he was dancing, having fun and all that, and then one Wen Junhui barrelled into him.

This didn’t sober him up completely, but it was certainly a jolt. “Jun-hyung,” Mingyu said, trying to enunciate properly, “what the _fuck_?”

Jun-hyung replied in a mixture of Chinese and Korean before he seemed to realize that was wrong and changing into a language Mingyu could understand.

“’m really,” Jun-hyung slurred, “ _really_ drunk, Mingyu-yah.”

“Aren’t we all,” Mingyu deadpanned, before dragging his drunk hyung off the dance floor and towards the door. He may be a little drunk, but he’s not as drunk as Jun-hyung; and besides, he really is getting sober now.

On the way to the door, the two of them kept bumping into people and furniture, making it a long, hard journey, but also making it quite sobering for the guy doing the dragging, which would be him.

(Goddamnit, where was Jisoo-hyung when you needed him? This was _not_ supposed to be Mingyu’s job.)

They were almost at the door when they crashed into someone else.

“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbled as he had plenty of times before on this trip to the door, and was about to push past when the guy they crashed into stopped him.

It was the dancer. The one with the red hair, the one Mingyu had watched for a while. The one who was now looking at the two of them like they were some sort of fused-together marsh gremlin that he vaguely recognized.

(The dancer didn’t seem all that drunk, although maybe that was just in comparison.)

“Hyung?” Red-Head Dancer said, peering into Jun-hyung’s face. The dancer had accented Korean, heavier than Jun-hyung’s accent; probably also an international student then. Chinese? “Are you dead or just drunk?”

Jun-hyung slurred something in Chinese, Red-Head Dancer replied, and then looked up at Mingyu. “Thanks for taking care of him,” Red-Head Dancer started, but then Mingyu cut in. “We’re from the same frat, I kind of have to.”

“Oh, you’re one of his frat brothers.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, smiling awkwardly. “I, um, I’ll get going now. I don’t want him to throw up on someone.”

Red-Head Dancer didn’t seem to know what to say either, and so Mingyu dragged his hyung out into the cold September air and back to the house.

(He was still kind of drunk, but he doesn’t think he’ll forget that face. Or that hair.)

* * *

“Do you know any gossip about Sigma Nu Sigma Delta?” Seungkwan asked a few days after the party, the two of them half-heartedly watching some sort of variety show on the TV.

“You’re asking the wrong person if you want any gossip, Seungkwan,” Mingyu replied, scrolling through social media on his phone.

“I know, it’s just, you’ve been here longer than me and I heard that one of Sigma Nu Sigma Delta’s former members, the one that got kicked out, came to the party but she came so late it was pretty much over.”

Mingyu shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I left with Jun-hyung before it was over, remember?”

“Speaking of Jun-hyung, did you bump into Minghao? He says he saw Jun-hyung drunk and being towed to the door by a tall guy.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about. We were both drunk, we bumped into a lot of people.”

“Red hair, really skinny, he’s Chinese so he probably had a strong accent when he talked to you – hey, did you know he kicked Jun-hyung in the nuts once?”

“Oh!” Mingyu said, figuring it out. “Red-Head Dancer. And no, I didn’t.”

“He’s in the same year as you, you know,” Seungkwan said, now slightly more engaged in the variety show, wincing as one of the idols on-screen completes their penalty. “He’s a dance major.”

“Okay.”

“Oh my God, look,” Seungkwan said excitedly, pointing at the TV, dragging Mingyu into the world of the variety show, which seems to involve hitting people with toy hammers and solving riddles in teams and also two girl groups competing against each other.

It wasn’t half-bad, and Mingyu ended up more drawn to it than he probably should be.

Not that it matters. It’s good old-fashioned slightly violent entertainment, and Mingyu can and does while the afternoon away like that.

Not half-bad.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the Sigma Nu Sigma Delta party, five days since he found out the identity of Red-Head Dancer, and about an hour and a half since this art history class he’d randomly picked when choosing courses had started.

They were talking about Rembrandt, or maybe Vermeer, Mingyu didn’t know. Something about Dutch painters. Mingyu flicked through Instagram, scrolled through the Sigma Beta Tau group chat (Jeonghan-hyung complaining about his homework, Jun-hyung making innuendos, Wonwoo-hyung sending bad puns, Seungkwan eviscerating one of his classmates wardrobe choices; the usual), played a few levels of this new phone game he had downloaded – and just like that, the class is whiled away.

Mingyu realizes abruptly that the class was almost empty.

He bounced up, grabbed his bag, and ran into someone at the door.

“You know, I thought that you only crashed into people drunk, but you seem pretty sober now,” someone drawled.

It was Minghao. “I swear I’m not usually this clumsy,” Mingyu said, fumbling with his stuff. “You just see me when I’m in a rush.”

“Mmhm,” and Mingyu can only think that this Minghao dude was _way_ too good at being judgmental for someone who’s not even speaking in his native language. By some sort of unspoken mutual agreement, they left the room together (the professor doesn’t look too welcoming at the prospect of them hanging out by the door) and walk down the hallway towards the exit.

“So, how do you know Jun-hyung?” Mingyu asked.

“We’re both Chinese students,” Minghao replied. He’s probably answered this question before, considering how his Korean is more practised with this phrase. “We just kind of ended up being really good friends because we’re both Chinese.”

“I can’t believe I don’t know you,” Mingyu said, thinking out loud. “You’re like besties with Jun-hyung, Seungkwan’s my roommate and he seems to talk to you, and I bet you know Soonyoung-hyung too, because you’re both dance majors.”

“Soonyoung-hyung is the leader of my dance crew,” Minghao admitted. “But I just joined this year.”

That probably explained how Mingyu had never seen Minghao at a performance; it was September, and Soonyoung-hyung’s dance group hadn’t performed yet. He’d gone to practically every performance last year. So had the rest of the fart.

Sigma Beta Tau was very supportive when it wasn’t good-naturedly trying to tear each other down.

“See, now I _really_ can’t believe I haven’t met you before.”

Minghao shrugged. “Here, gimme your phone,” Mingyu said. “I’ll put in my number. Do you have Kakao?”

Minghao nodded. “I’ll add you there too. We should have been friends ages ago, honestly.”

A few moments later, and Minghao and Mingyu have now added each other on pretty much every shared social media they have.

“Do you have any classes after this?”

Minghao shook his head. “Art History is my last class on Thursdays.” Mingyu grinned. “Perfect! Me too. Do you want to, um,” his own native language failed him for a few terrifying seconds, “get a coffee or something?”

“Sure,” Minghao said, his fangs miraculously gone for the moment, and it took them less than ten minutes to get to a coffee shop and order.

“Hey, I just remembered – Seungkwan told me you kicked Jun-hyung in the nuts once.”

Minghao groaned. “Why does everyone keep saying that? I hit him on the head with a frying pan. Twice.”

“...actually?”

“Not hard, he didn’t have permanent brain damage or anything. Not even a concussion.” Minghao replied.

“Oh.”

Mingyu and Minghao wandered around campus for a while after that revelation; it wasn’t all that windy, just nice and cool, and the leaves were gorgeous although slightly hazardous on some paths, and Minghao’s hair almost seemed like it was dyed to match the leaves and Mingyu thought it was beautiful.

He thought it was beautiful.

(He thought _he_ was beautiful.)

Ah, shit.

* * *

After that, Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu became closer and closer friends by the day; their Thursday habit was to go out for ramen or coffee or a convenience store run after class, maybe go back to the frat house and watch some Weekly Idol, play some video games. Mingyu was better than Minghao.

(Minghao would disagree.)

Jun-hyung liked to hang around during these fun times, makes fun of them sometimes (something something “easing the tension through video games” something something “joystick handling” etc), but Mingyu didn’t take it seriously. So what if he thought Minghao was attractive? It wasn’t like Jun-hyung knew that --

“You two are really fucking obvious, you know,” Jun-hyung said to him one day while they’re playing Uno. “Skip your turn, yellow three.”

“What?” Mingyu replied eloquently. “Pick up two.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jun-hyung said. “Which you definitely want to do to my poor baby Minghao.”

(Jun-hyung’s ability to switch from pretty much any emotion to slyly suggestive was perennially impressive.)

“...you think I like Minghao?” Mingyu replied, cautious. Then, “Wait, you call the guy who hit you with a frying pan your ‘poor baby’?”

“Don’t question it,” Jun-hyung said. “And please, it’s obvious that you two are going to end up a thing eventually.” Jun-hyung continued flippantly. “You’re clearly pining after him, and he’s clearly pining after you, but you’re both oblivious idiots.”

“Hey!”

Jun-hyung shrugged, clearly not sorry. “It’s true.”

“You’ve got it wrong, hyung,” Mingyu said. “He doesn’t like me. He’s never shown any sign of liking me. We’re friends. End of.”

Jun-hyung looked up from his cards, eyes suddenly shrewd. “You don’t sound all that happy about that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mingyu said, words firm and measured.

“Sure you don’t,” Jun-hyung said, not teasing anymore, just wry.

“I really don’t,” Mingyu insisted. “Pick up four, hyung.”

“Goddamnit.”

* * *

Mingyu was sprawled out on Minghao’s tiny apartment bed, making constellations out of the bumps on the ceiling.

(What were those things called, anyway? Mingyu made a mental note to ask someone later.)

Minghao was seated at his desk, scrolling through movies on his laptop. “Have you seen Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Who hasn’t?” Mingyu responded, squinting at the ceiling. “The frat has movie nights like once a month, I think we’ve seen all the superhero movies.”

“What about The King?”

Mingyu sat up. “Is this a historical one?”

“No – I mean, kind of. It’s set in the ‘90s, so not really. It’s about this prosecutor.”

Mingyu shrugged, then beckoned for Minghao to come over. “Let’s watch it. I haven’t seen it.” Minghao squished in next to him in an attempt to make himself comfortable, then huffed and just dropped the laptop on Mingyu and rearranged the pillows to his liking.

Mingyu watched this entire scene with a smile on his face.

“What?” Minghao said, looking up at him. Then, apparently mistaking it for mockery, “It’s a movie you know, I need to be comfortable.”

“Yeah yeah,” Mingyu replied, moving over on the bed so Minghao could get a better spot, could be more comfortable.

( _Shit_ , he was in pretty deep, wasn’t he?)

Minghao dropped his head onto Mingyu’s left shoulder, left hand coming up to point at the name of the actor on the screen. “I hear this actor’s really tall.”

“Jo Insung? Yeah, he’s taller than me,” Mingyu said. “What, is that your type?” He tried to keep his voice calm and natural, but he wasn’t sure he was succeeded.

Something in his chest tensed in wait of Minghao’s answer.

Minghao wrinkled his nose. “He’s way too old for me, don’t you think?” They’d never actually talked about sexuality before; Sigma Beta Tau was kind of filled with queer guys, but Mingyu knew better than to assume anyone’s sexuality. The first mistake any of them could make would be to fall in love with a straight guy.

But Minghao had just rejected Jo Insung because of his age, not because he was a man.

Mingyu was probably thinking too much about this.

“It’s only, what, a fifteen year age difference?” Mingyu teased.

The look of disgust on Minghao’s face hadn’t faded. “He’s not my type. Why would I want to date someone old when there are so many guys my age here?”

Mingyu’s mouth was dry. “Only guys?”

“Yeah man,” Minghao replied, only now looking up to see the expression on Mingyu’s face. “Do you have a problem with that?”

There was a careful, guarded look in Minghao’s eyes that Mingyu had seen too many times in the mirror and he hated it. “Sigma Beta Tau has no straight members, Minghao,” Mingyu said. “We’re all just gay pieces of trash.”

“Don’t let Seungkwan hear you say that,” Minghao advised, and clicked play.

(That something in his chest that had tensed before? It was gone.)

* * *

 

“Jeonghan-hyung,” Mingyu said, standing by the edge of the door to Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung’s room.

“Mingyu-yah,” Jeonghan-hyung replied, looking up from his laptop. “What’s wrong?”

Mingyu walked into the room and sat down on the bed, eyes focusing on the pattern of Jeonghan-hyung’s duvet cover instead of meeting his hyung’s eyes, which were now fixed on him with increasing curiosity.

(It was a nice duvet cover. It was grey and white and had a sort of fleur-de-lis pattern on it and Mingyu was stalling and he knew it.)

“Mingyu-yah,” Jeonghan-hyung said, a smile spreading across his face. “Is this about your hopeless crush on Minghao?”

“Is it that obvious?” Mingyu grumbled.

“It really is, but lucky you, Minghao is dense.”

Mingyu took a shuddering breath. “Jeonghan-hyung, how do you un-catch feelings for someone?”

Jeonghan-hyung looked a little surprised. “You want to un-catch feelings for Minghao? And here I thought you were asking how to confess.”

“I don’t think he likes me, hyung,” Mingyu sighed.

“Well he’s gay, isn’t he?” Jeonghan-hyung asked. “Yes,” Mingyu replied. “And he doesn’t like anyone else, right?”

“He’s never said anything about it.”

"Wait,” Jeonghan-hyung said, “so do why you want to un-catch feelings for him?”

“Just because he doesn’t like anyone else doesn’t mean he likes _me_ ,” Mingyu replied.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jeonghan-hyung asked, clicking through something on his laptop that Mingyu was willing to bet was a Buzzfeed quiz. “He says no. So what?”

“That’s not how it works, hyung,” Mingyu said, frustrated.

“Pretty sure it is, but okay,” Jeonghan-hyung replied, evidently considering himself done here. Mingyu stood up and was about to go to his room so he could scream into his pillow or something when Jeonghan-hyung spoke again.

“And Mingyu-yah,” Jeonghan-hyung called out, eyes still on his laptop screen. “I heard Junnie invited Minghao to game night. So.”

Mingyu blinked. “Thanks for the information?”

“Do what you will with it, I’m just saying.”

“Okay, hyung.”

* * *

Game night had more beer and less board games than he had been expecting.

Although maybe that was a good thing; Monopoly ruined friendships and Mingyu stood by that statement. They had been playing that old staple, Uno, in teams for a while now, and even Jeonghan-hyung, who adored games he could cheat at easily, was getting tired of it.

“Hey, let’s play something else,” Jun-hyung piped up.

“Like what?” Jeonghan-hyung replied, already getting all the Uno cards together to either shuffle or put away. This conversation sounded rehearsed, but Mingyu wasn’t going to call them out on it when it probably didn’t mean anything more than the two of them having agreed on a slightly less innocent game to play beforehand.

And knowing the fraternity like he did, they were probably going to end up playing less innocent games at some point anyways.

“Truth or Dare?” Jun-hyung suggested. Seungcheol-hyung was watching the exchange between the two of them with a look of faint amusement; Mingyu’s guess would be that his hyung had guessed what was going on already, which would mean that this conversation had likely been rehearsed.

“Sure, let’s play Truth or Dare,” Minghao piped up, and since nobody objected, that was that. “What if we don’t want to answer a Truth?” Mingyu asked pre-emptively. Knowing those two, they were going to force a confession out of him, and Mingyu wasn’t going to let that happen. He’d rather take whatever punishment they threw at him over that.

(There was a right and wrong way to confess, and even though Mingyu was planning on not doing it at all, if he had to, he’d rather not confess through a Truth.)

“You have to do whatever dare the person tells you to do,” Jeonghan-hyung said, and oh, Mingyu would rather they had said the punishment was to take a shot or an item of clothing off or something. They had so much alcohol laying around, it was a crime not to use it as a punishment during Truth or Dare.

“Why can’t we just take a shot or something?”

“That’s too easy,” Jeonghan-hyung replied, something wicked in his eyes. “What, do you have something you don’t want to say?”

Minghao was looking at him with slight interest now.

“Nope,” Mingyu said, his voice pitching higher. “Nothing at all.”

“Liar,” Minghao said, leaning over to whisper it in his ear. Mingyu had gone stiff. Jeonghan-hyung was stifling a laugh. Jun-hyung was stifling a joke.

Mingyu was stifling the urge to strangle both of them and kiss Minghao at the same time, because there was something about whispering into people’s ears that was actually kind of sensual.

(God, that was totally inappropriate for the situation, wasn’t it.)

“Keeping a secret, Mingyu?” Minghao continued, sitting back and talking normally now. “I’m almost insulted, why do I not know about this?”

Mingyu smiled awkwardly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “Anyways!” Mingyu said, clapping his hands. “Let’s start.”

“Um. Seungcheol-hyung, truth or dare?” Mingyu asked first.

“Dare,” Seungcheol-hyung replied, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu before making his choice.

“I dare you to sing and dance part of a girl group song.”

Seungcheol-hyung sighed and stood up to the sound of resounding cheers from the entire group. “Hello everybody my name is Choi Seungcheol from Sigma Beta Tau and I’m going to be performing Up and Down by EXID.”

He hadn’t even started yet and the entire group shrieked and cheered again.

Watching Seungcheol-hyung laugh, fumble and hip thrust his way through Up and Down was a landmark experience in Mingyu’s life and one that he definitely saw Jeonghan-hyung recording for future reference.

After sitting back down again, Seungcheol-hyung targeted Jeonghan-hyung. “Jeonghan, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jeonghan-hyung said, messing around with his hair.

“Are you or are you not going to blackmail me with that video I saw you take?”

“Only if you need blackmailing.”

This evoked a round of laughter at Jeonghan-hyung’s shamelessness.

“Okay.” Jeonghan-hyung made a show out of looking for someone to pick. “Mingoo, Mingoo, Kim Mingoo.”

Mingyu sat there next to Minghao and waited for his fate.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“I already know you like someone, so, Mingyu-yah, who do you like?”

Minghao was looking at him again with something in his eyes that Mingyu couldn’t identify. His heart was threatening to punch its way out of his chest and splatter on the floor, make a mess, expose itself to everyone.

At some point, his hands had fisted in the fabric of his pants.

He sighed. “Gimme a penalty dare, hyung.”

The smirk on Jeonghan-hyung’s face was in desperate need of punching.

“Your penalty dare is to kiss the person you’re pining after.”

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

Then he opened his eyes, grabbed Minghao’s arm, and kissed him. On the mouth. In front of his entire fraternity.

(The more he thought about it, the worse it got.)

The kiss was warm, and even though Minghao was slightly confused, it was over pretty quickly and there, Jeonghan-hyung could be happy now, because the secret was out and Minghao was surely about to tell him that he wanted nothing to do with him, they were just friends, and he didn’t feel that way about Mingyu.

Mingyu considered getting up and running out, but Minghao spoke before he could even attempt to make an escape.

“What the fuck, Kim Mingyu?”

He winced.

“You liked me this whole fucking time?!”

“Uh--”

And then Xu Minghao leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, and this time, everyone cheered.

* * *

“What are you looking at?”

"Nothing,” Mingyu replied, dragging his eyes away from his boyfriend and back to his textbook. “Just my textbook.”

"Sure,” Minghao drawled, clearly unconvinced, and went back to his own studying.

They were in Minghao’s apartment, like usual; Seungkwan complained too much if they were together in their room, claiming that it destroyed any hopes of other people being able to work.

Mingyu watched Minghao read again, ignoring his own textbook.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“I have tons of pictures,” Mingyu whined. “It’s just not the _same_ , Minghao.”

Minghao rolled his eyes and tried, in vain, to study. Mingyu tried, in vain, to pretend he wasn’t staring at the back of his boyfriend’s head and neck.

“God, I give up,” Minghao said, and shut his textbook.

“Great,” Mingyu said, shutting his textbook and swinging his feet off the bed. “Wanna go get ice cream?”

Minghao blinked at him for a few moments before breaking into a grudging smile. “Sure. Let’s go get ice cream, you big fucking baby.”

(It was a fond insult.)

Mingyu made a show of grumbling a little, but he was smiling when they stepped out into the May sunlight.

Why?

He was holding hands with his gorgeous fucking boyfriend, and if that wasn’t worthy of a bit of a smile (and maybe some showing off, although he wasn’t admitting to that) then what was?

**Author's Note:**

> ...can u tell i can't write kim mingyu or xu minghao or like anything in general i'm sorry
> 
> the title is from the song 'you like me, i like you' by Hyuni & Deoki (the exid cover is killer guys)
> 
> if you liked it, leave kudos or a comment! incoherent comments give me life <3
> 
> UPDATE: lovely lovely user [비](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinjeolhanYeonghon/pseuds/%EB%B9%84) created a word cloud based on the words used to set up dialogue in this story! you can find it [here](https://ibb.co/juTaDG).
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [@colourofinfinity!](http://colourofinfinity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story is part of **[the LLF comment project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject),** whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
